youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
WillNE
William Jonathan Lenney (born: ), better known online as WillNE, is a British vlogger commonly associated with BGMedia, the Sidemen, StephenTries, ImAllexx and Memeulous. Lenney is well-known for his reaction videos. He is frequently mistaken as Steve from the popular videogame Minecraft. WillNE used to have an old channel that was deleted after he became an internet sensation. The channel went by the name 'Lil Blockhead' where he posted his Soundcloud freestyles for the world to see, such as the famous song "I'm gonna yeet ur mother" where he makes "statements" like "I'm gonna pull up in my Ford Fiesta" and "Come to Newcastle and I'll shank your nan". Will has teased the comeback however with the title of his new EP 'Suck ur mum' but at this point in time, it's unknown if this is Lil Blockhead's or Will's EP. Personal Life Lenney was raised in Whitley Bay. Romances Lenney has been private about his relationship status in the past but many of his fans speculate that he has shared a romantic relationship with Miniminter, StephenTries and True Geordie. He has confirmed that he's dating a girl named Mia in the 19th episode of Campcast - a podcast of his roommate Alex (ImAllexx) and fellow YouTuber James Marriott. Mia has been - as of October 2019 - in 3 of his videos: 2 on the WILLNE channel, 1 on the S2W channel. WillNE vs Morgz Mum Since around December 2018, Will has been in a subscriber battle with Jill Hudson or better known as Morgz Mum. At first, it was just a casual mention by Will saying she was closing in on him in sub count, but she seemingly knows who he is and mocked him after she overtook his channel. Will decided to make an advertisement on Youtube and Twitter featuring people like Stephen Tries, ImAllexx, and other friends and subscribers. He explained how he mapped out the whole idea in the video I Bought Ads For My Youtube Channel to fight back and overtake Morgz Mum again, which introduced the movement #Sub2WillNE. Many of his subscribers joined in by making posters, buying billboards, printing out Will's flyer and posting them everywhere and many other things to get people to subscribe to his channel. In the next TWOTI video, he explained she wasn't pleased and decided to throw darts at a picture of his face among other things to mock Will. Will retaliated by saying they - he and the subs - cannot lose to a middle-aged woman from Sheffield, UK. In the TWOTI video Belle Delphine Responds To My Video, Will says she responded. In the TWOTI before that, he, in the company of Alex, spent 2,500 pounds on her Patreon. He wasn't interested in her "NSFW" pictures, but he was desperate to gain on Jill again. They video chatted and talked strategies on how to do this. Will later showed the video to Alex and George; she says Morgz' Mum needed to be stopped, shot with a pistol on a doll with Jill's face plastered on it several times and an AK-47 in the background. She also throws the doll down a flight of stairs, which meant she chose Will's side. Statistics Most viewed video WillNE's most viewed video is the video "I Spent $2500 On Belle Delphine's Patreon.."here Sources #https://socialblade.com/youtube/user/bettyschwallocks (WillNE channel socialblade) #https://socialblade.com/youtube/user/willlenney (Sub2Willne channel socialblade) Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers